


The eighth time

by KiraDillinger



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Purring Amity Blight, Purring Amity is a bliss, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, we need more of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: The wedding was a couple of months ago. So, Luz thinks, forcing herself to stay awake, this is the eighth time Amity purrs.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 525





	The eighth time

**Author's Note:**

> I think that the headcanon of purring Amity is the best thing that happened with that fandom.   
> I tried to make some fluff. Hope it's good enough x)

“I'm home!”

Smiling tiredly, Luz thinks that such things should be said loudly and more enthusiastically, and hopes that the slamming of the door was enough to signal her return. Taking off her dusty cloak and boots, covered with frozen swamp mud, she leaves her cloth in the hallway, hoping that Amity won’t murder her for dirtying the floor, and goes into the living room, where she sits on the first armchair she can reach.

Luz closes her eyes and takes a deep breath for the first time in a day.

“Tough day?” she hears from the side of the doorway, and lazily opens her left eye.

Amity stands with a tea towel in her hands, her hair in a neat high ponytail. With her, the aroma of dinner and hot chocolate flies into the living room. Luz takes another breath.

Hot chocolate and mint-sweet scent of Amity's favorite perfume. _The smell of home._

“Kikimora just can’t calm down...” Luz sighs, leaning her head on the back of the armchair and looking at the ceiling through half-closed eyelids. “After Belos died, she became obsessed with revenge. Today Lilith found where she was hiding, we went to talk, and... She sent a whole army of enchanted Abominations to eat us alive. While we were fighting them off in the swamp, she fled. Wasted day...”

Amity frowns as she folds the towel neatly and hangs it over the back of a chair. The gold in her eyes sparkles with concern, and Luz doesn't even need to look at her to feel it.

“I should’ve been with you.”

Luz raises her hand and weakly waves it.

“You're on vacation. I will not let you out on missions under any circumstances.”

“But...”

“Do I have to remind you what happened a week ago, when you forgot about resting?”

Amity purses her lips, feeling the blush on her face and ears. A week ago, she fainted in the middle of the hallway of the former Emperor Palace, now the main archives of the Isles. That day, everyone got scared, especially Luz, who after the incident gave her an ultimatum: Amity stays at home for at least a month. Amity didn’t want that, but Luz was serious and promised to confiscate her staff or play Hooty's voice on replay, and that was much more terrifying than... than, basically, anything.

In the silence that reigns, Luz realizes that she shouldn't have raised this topic. 

“Don't worry, _mi amor_. Things are good. I just... Had a long, long day... And I'm glad to be home, not knee-deep in swamp and nasty mucus.”

Amity's gaze softens, although the blush remains on her cheeks, but for a different reason now.

“I think I can make this day a little better,” she says, walking over to the armchair.

“Oh, maybe a kiss from my beautiful wife can remove the curse of fatigue from me…” Luz smiles, closing her eyes more tightly, but Amity has a different idea. She sits on Luz’s lap, turning sideways and resting her head on Luz’s left shoulder. Luz's automatically wraps her arms around Amity’s waist, but stays in the same position, her head thrown back.

“Good enough,” Luz says, and Amity replies with a soft “yeah,” placing her arms around Luz’s neck and closing her eyes too.

Luz wants to say something else, to start some kind of conversation so as not to fall asleep from the feeling of warmth and comfort, but all words and ideas instantly fly out of her head when she hears a quiet, but perfectly distinguishable purr.

_Amity no-longer-a-Blight purrs on her lap._

Luz doesn't dare to move or say anything. All she does is wraps her arm a little tighter around her waist, enjoying the soothing light vibration that emanates from Amity and the soft sounds she makes.

The purring of witches is reminiscent of the purring of big wild cats. It is loud and can be felt physically, but witches never purr for nothing, just because someone scratched their ears, there is much more behind this than a simple expression of pleasure. This is something that happens only between very close people, with those with whom you feel completely safe. Parents purr soothingly to their children, and doing this next to another witch means a great affection and trust. This can be equated as a declaration of love: platonic or romantic, doesn't matter.

Luz can count on her fingers all the times Amity purred in her presence. This happens so rarely, and every time Luz just freezes, afraid to frighten off and disturb her peace, and every time she wants to find and learn the spell of returning in time: to kick elder Blights butts, who told Amity that this gesture is humiliating, and witches of high society no longer use purr - they use words. If Luz knew how to purr, she would do it every day, but human purring is not even close to the witch's.

The _first time_ this happened, it almost ended as a disaster. After the fight with the elder Blights, Luz would definitely go back in time that day and kick her own butt. One winter evening, as they re-read the second book at their (non)secret Azura's club, the atmosphere was incredibly cozy: they had one blanket for two, Amity was already falling asleep, and she rested her head on Luz's shoulder. Half asleep, listening to the voice of Luz reading aloud, she began to purr softly, as if she also wanted to join the reading, but there was no energy for that. It seemed to her that she was purring in her sleep, she wouldn't really do this in front of Luz, right?..

And everything would have ended with her peaceful sleep if Luz hadn’t been a dumb teenager, with a head filled only with spells and love for fantasy. She didn’t find anything better than to exclaim “you can purr?!”, and all Amity's slumber instantly disappeared, replaced with panic and anxiety. What if someone in school find out? _Or her parents?_

She ran out of their secret room without saying anything, and avoided Luz for a week until she finally decided to explain everything to her. Luz still regrets that she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

The _second time_ was better. It happened at the Owl House, a few days after the incident with Belos, after destroying the portal and the only way home. Luz had no idea that Willow shared this with Amity, and was surprised when Amity showed up at the door of the House. Hooty suspiciously quickly let her in, and Eda said that she had seen different Blights in her lifetime, nothing surprising.

Amity walked with Luz into her room, and they sat in silence for a long time, not knowing how to break it, but in the end it was not silence that broke, but Luz. She apologized for a long time and asked to forgive her for her tears, whispering about how she misses her mother and how it hurts that she does not fit into the world of people or the world of witches. Amity couldn't think of anything better than to grab her into her arms and ask her to shut up for a couple of seconds, and then purr, loud. Clinging her fingers to Amity’s tunic, Luz spent at least half an hour in this position before she could calm down. She didn't say a word or move, listening to the loud purring sounds, and the thought arose in Amity's head that… maybe it wasn't wrong? Maybe expressing feelings in this way is normal?..

Before the _third time_ , these thoughts led her to a major quarrel with her parents, and Luz once again wants to fight them.

Amity passed her exams perfectly. She confirmed that she would not disgrace the Blight name. Her parents were happy, and at dinner Emira lightly patted her on the top of her head, saying that she was proud of her, and Amity made a small purring sound, just for a second. Amity allowed herself to relax at the family dinner for the first time in her entire life, and it turned into a scandal. The elder Blights chastised Amity for a long time for making such sounds, and Amity stayed calm, until she went into her room.

Luz would never have known about this if Emira had not knocked on her window in the middle of the night.

Luz would never have believed Emira, but her eyes were filled with genuine sadness.

Luz spent that night lying with Amity on her bed and holding her hand, not daring to move closer, and almost in the morning Amity closed the distance, nuzzling Luz’s shoulder and purring quietly and very softly. Luz already knew what this witch gesture meant. It was that morning, when the concepts of "Amity Blight" and "best friend" stopped standing somewhere nearby, being replaced by "we’re something else".

The _fourth time_ happened after Luz _came back._

Eda was able to find a portal back to the human world, and Luz decided to use it to see her mother, but there was no guarantee that the portal would open again and Luz could return. Willow and Gus spent several long hours with Luz, but Amity came only when Luz was about to leave, deciding not to tell her anything and let her go without unnecessary drama. After the door closed behind Luz's back, Amity remained at the Owl House until the evening, sobbing into Willow's shoulder. It still feels like a painful prick in Luz's heart. If only she knew about everything!

Luz came back a few months later. Eda and Lilith found a way to open the doors without Belos noticing, and Luz was able to return after saying goodbye to her mother. Amity rushed to the Owl House an hour after Luz’s arrival, and almost knocked her off her feet, purring loudly and in front of everyone. Nobody said a word.

The _fifth time_ happened that same evening, when they, sitting in a room in the Owl House, finally decided to talk: about each other, about their feelings, about what they want next. That night Amity didn’t return home, staying overnight at the Owl House, preferring her comfortable bed to a sleeping bag on the floor, but Luz was in that bag next to her, and Amity didn’t dare to wish for anything more. She purred softly in Luz’s ear until both fell asleep, and Luz still remembers that wonderful feeling when they woke up side by side, nose to nose, disheveled from sleep, but incredibly happy.

After that there was a huge break. Belos took the first step, and the War for the Islands started, which would later be called the "War of the False Emperor", and there was no time for peace and quiet. For the _sixth time_ , Amity purred when it was over. When it was possible to breathe out, when the cursed fires died out, when Belos crumbled to dust, when the Isles became free. Amity hugged her in the middle of the battlefield and burst into tears, nuzzling her neck and hugging her until her ribs hurt. Luz heard hundreds of witches purring with joy that evening, but it was Amity's loud purring that was the most pleasant thing that happened in her life in the few years that they fought Belos and his coven.

The _seventh time_ happened on their wedding day. The best day of her life, Luz would later call it. Amity quietly purred at the moment of their kiss that bound their souls together forever, and Luz is still not sure if this is a metaphor, or on the Islands everything is really bound to souls, and if so, then it’s even better.

The wedding was a couple of months ago. So, Luz thinks, forcing herself to stay awake, this is the _eighth time_ Amity purrs.

She wants to have more of such moments, but old fears are not cured so simply. Amity tries, and it shows, and Luz gratefully rubs her cheek against the top of her head, still afraid to say something and frighten her off. She almost falls asleep but Amity falls silent and looks up at her with loving golden eyes.

“Better?” She asks, and Luz breaks into a happy smile.

“Much, _mi amor_. Thanks. It was difficult not to fall asleep, it’s very relaxing.”

Amity rises from her lap and Luz immediately begins to feel a lack of warmth. She straightens up in the armchair, staring at Amity with sleepy eyes, and Amity gently tuck the stray strands behind Luz’s ear.

“It's early to sleep. Get a shower and I'll finish dinner. I won't let you get in bed without that.”

“Understood, ma'am~’

“Go already.”

Rising from the armchair, Luz stretches, and, leaving a soft kiss on Amity's cheek, disappears in the corridors of the house. Falling asleep in an armchair would indeed be a stupid idea. Why, when you can finally wash off the whole past day, eat, drink hot chocolate and sleep next to your wife?

Definitely sounds like a better end of the day.


End file.
